Certain medical procedures and treatments involve the use of retrieval devices with retrieval assemblies for capturing material from within bodies of patients, such as kidney stones and/or other materials. Commonly, these retrieval assemblies, such as, for example, basket assemblies, are constructed using multiple filaments such that a basket having a plurality of legs is formed.